Welcome to Starfleet
by car54
Summary: Joanna McCoy and Peter Kirk begin their careers with Starfleet and on into the Star Trek movies. Thanks to Whovian-Trekkie for her assistance. Image from Sorfiwien at deviantart.
1. New cadets

The last couple of years had been some of the best for Joanna. After Enterprise had returned to Earth her father had resigned his commission, mostly to spend more time with her she had been so excited to have him at home with her every day. They had hardly ever been apart since then.

Now that was all about to change only this time it would be her leaving. Oh, not that far, when you have transporter service, but leaving home none the less. Today was her first day at Starfleet Academy.

She and her father materialized in the transporter chamber. "Blasted things, I'll never get used to having my atoms scattered all over creation and **hopefully **reassembled in the correct order."

She laughed. "But daddy if you won't use the transporter then how will you come to visit me?"

** "**Who told you I'd need a transporter. In case you forgot I happen to be a good friend of the chief of Starfleet operations. "

"Uncle Jim is putting you up somewhere."

"Yes, he's made arrangements. We decided that it would be easier to keep tabs on you two if we were both nearby."

"Us two?" She paused and then smiled. "You mean Peter is starting the Academy this year too."

"Yep, just as precocious as his uncle."

She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She'd have her best friend at the Academy with her. Maybe it won't be as lonely as she was expecting.

Just then two familiar faces emerged from the crowd.

"I finally get you off my ship and still you keep showing up."

McCoy smiled and shook his friend's hand. "How have you been Jim?"

"Trying to stay one step ahead of the Klingons as usual."

Then Joanna saw her friend. They smiled and hugged.

"It's good to see you again Peter. How have you been?"

"Doing well, and looking forward to starting the academy. How about you baby bones?

"BANY BONES," She said in mock indignation. "Where do you get off calling me baby anything? I'm older than you are."

He looked down at her emphasizing the height difference. Yeah, I guess I shouldn't talk down to you, baby bones."

She couldn't hold back a little laugh. Mock arguments had been a favorite game of theirs since they met. She gave him an insincere slap across the shoulder. He momentarily pretended to be terribly injured.

"With my dad around I feel like I'm already in med school."

"Yeah, I'm getting it from Uncle Jim and Admiral Nogura. Hey have you heard about the refit of Enterprise. They're basically building a new ship around the old one."

"No, daddy stays as far away from anything about Starfleet as he can get, until now anyway."

Jim turned his attention to the soon to be cadets. "You two move along and join the other new cadets and let the old people talk."

"Aye Admiral," Joanna said she and Peter went to the assigned assembly area for the new students

All of the students sat in the auditorium for new cadet orientation. They were instructed on the academy's code of conduct and policies. They then received packet with instructions on housing assignments and uniforms. At that point Joanna and Peter had to part ways.

The next day Peter was on his way to the Garth building to do some research. As he approached the building he heard a commotion going on. He went to see what was happening. He worked his way through the crowd where apparently two students were fighting. He got closer and was surprised to see that one of the combatants was Joanna.

She made a good showing for herself, he had to say that. This was no slap fight. In fact, is his opinion, she was getting the better of the guy she was fighting with. Peter watched as she delivered a punch to the gut. Just like doctor McCoy had taught them both.

He remembered how surprised he had been when uncle Jims sparring partner had turned out to be the normally pacifist doctor. Doctor McCoy had explained that sometimes, no matter how badly you want to avoid a fight; your opponent is more determined to have one. That stuck with him, as did some techniques that even Jim had a hard time keeping up with.

Peter decided that he'd better step in. Joanna handled herself well but he just wasn't going to let his best friend get hurt, or, maybe more importantly, get into more trouble than necessary. Peter stepped forward and shoved the other cadet back. The assumption that he must be just like the older Kirk worked to his advantage. The cadet didn't try to come at back after he saw who it was. Joanna, on the other hand was not deterred. Peter had to hold her back. This was just the look that Uncle Jim said that the Doctor would get when he was done being the kindly country doctor.

"Peter, don't you dare get in my way."

He continued to hold her and whispered to her, "Do you want your second day at the academy to be your last?"

That got through to her. She has worked much too hard to get here for her to give it up over this. He felt her calm down and he loosened his grip on her. They walked off together.

They sat down on a bench. "You're going to have a pretty good goose egg there." He said, referring to the cut above her eye."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on; let's take a look at that." He said as he leaned in, maybe a little too close. _This looks too much like a Jim Kirk move._ He thought. Apparently some of the others thought so too, because then he heard…**Look, he's putting a Kirk move on her.**

"You see, that's the problem." Joanna said her frustration evident in her tone.

"Sorry, you know that's not what I was…"

"I know Pete, but everyone else, they get these ideas in there head. What he said was just one thing too much."

"What was it, that you just got into the academy because of you dad. Or that they assume that you and I must be more that friends."

"No, it's not those things; although I've heard both of them. You have too, haven't you?"

"Yeah, so what did he say to push you over the edge?"

Some of the fire came back into her eyes. "He asked me how many times I've been in Uncle Jim's bed."

Peter sat there and seethed for a moment. Then he started to get up, to finish what Joanna had started.  
"Peter, "She laid a hand on him. "Remember what you told me. It's not worth your career."

He sat back. She was right. They would be the subject of that kind of talk all through their Starfleet careers. Sometimes those assumptions would work in their favor, sometimes against them. They'd just have to roll with the punches.

"Okay, you're right. I guess we'd better start thinking about what the fallout will be from this."

Just then an upper classman stopped in fount of them. "Cadet McCoy. You are ordered to report to Commander Myerson's office at once." With that the upperclassman turned and walked away.

"Time to face the music I guess, Wish me luck."

He smiled at her. "Good luck."

Joanna went to report as ordered. Peter thought that this would probably only result in a minor reprimand but just the same now might be the right time to use his contacts. He put in a com to Uncle Jim.


	2. On duty

This was supposed to be the toughest scenario command cadets ever faced, and the staff was very secretive about it. The cadets were sworn to secrecy after the scenario so Peter wasn't going to find out anything when Saavik was finished.

Just then Joanna walked into the cadet lounge and sat next to him. "So… nervous?"

He looked at her with a small grin. "No, not much, it's just like what we'll face on duty; you play the hand your dealt."

"Yeah, you're right. Daddy tells me the same thing." Then with a slight smirk she added, "Of course that hand sometimes looks like a game of Fizbin."

That got a hearty laugh. "Yeah, sometimes it does."

Then she said, "I, uh, have a deck if you're up for a game while we wait."

"You're on."

They sat down and Joanna pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"So, you just happened to have those with you?"

"Let's just say I've known you for quite a while now… You say you're not nervous but you're about to face a critical test. You need something to take your mind off of it while you wait."

"You know you're sounding more and more like your father every day, Baby bo…"

"Don't say it."

He laughed. "Okay…this time I guess."

She smiled back at him and they started their game, making up the most ridiculous rules they could think of. The point of this game wasn't to win but to make each other laugh. They were both quite successful.

Later, as they were picking the cards up from the floor, as a result of one of the more creative rules, Lt. Saavik came marching away from the simulator staging area. She didn't look happy. Peter was sure he heard her mumbling something about 'something to think about'

Peter leaned over to Joanna. "Looks like that didn't go well."

Saavik stopped for a moment and, directing her gaze at Peter said, "It should be quite interesting to see how you handle it Lt. Kirk." And with that she continued on her way.

"Not a very Vulcan response." Peter said.

"Well, remember, she's half Romulan."

"Yeah, she's trying so hard to BE Spock. She needs to learn what he did and accept both sides of herself."

"I know," Joanna responded. "I guess she'll have to learn that on her own, just like Spock did."

"I suppose you're right."

They finished picking up the cards then sat back down to talk some more.

"You know, Peter's got it bad for her."

"I do not."

"Ha ha, Not you…Preston."

"Oh, you just noticed that, huh." They both chuckled.

"Well, they should be coming to get you for your turn in the simulator soon."

"Yeah, you know it would be interesting to see how you'd do with some of these scenarios."

"I'll try that when you take the medical board exams."

He laughed a little. "I didn't mean that I don't think you'd do well, you're pretty clever; bet you'd make a good showing for yourself."

"I'm a doctor not a solder." As she said it she realized what she'd walked into."

"Whatever you say Ba…

"Don't say it."

"..by"

She leaned in toward him. "Don't…"

"Bon…"

Just then, Doctor McCoy walked up to them. Both junior officers came to attention.

"Sir," Joanna spoke, "Request permission to hug you." She tried to keep a straight face with only moderate success.

"Since when did you need permission?" He held his arms out to her; she moved into them and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright you two sit down."

"Sir," Peter asked. "Should I report to the staging area?"

McCoy's expression told him what the answer would be. "No, son, the simulator is going to need some repair. And they've decided that while they're at it they're going to do some maintenance on the whole dam thing. So you are going to have to wait until after our training cruse. You both need to report to your stations aboard the Enterprise right away."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He turned to Joanna. "See ya latter Jo."

"Not if I see you first." She said with a smile as Peter disappeared down the hallway.

She watched him go. "He'll make a good captain someday, don't you think?"

"Yes, Jim is really proud of him." He looked at her. "I know how he feels." He said to her with a wink.

"Where are we going on this training cruse?"

"There and back again my dear."

The ship prepared to get underway. Joanna was in sick bay with her father. There wasn't much for them to do at this point, accept wait for the inevitable cadets that get queasy their first time in warp; or get a bad case of nerves on their first cruse.

Peter was in engineering, until he finished command school he was in the Security department and he had been assigned to engineering section. It was an uncomfortable duty due to his own suggestion: that at least one security officer in that section should be in evac gear, about the most uncomfortable thing short of a sports mascot costume.

Things were going along according to routine at first. Then Admiral Kirk made an announcement to over ship wide intercom that they would have to go on actual duty, the training cruse was over.

Latter they came out of warp near their destination, Regula 1 space station. Peter had heard the engineers mention that another Federation starship was approaching, The Reliant. That seemed strange, presumably Enterprise was here because there were no other ships in the area. Peter thought his uncle secretly preferred it that way. He looked over to some of the boards that were visible from his post; they were running with shields down. What was Uncle Jim thinking, was it because that was Chekov's new assignment?

As peter was musing about this there was a huge explosion nearby, then another, and another. It seemed his suggestion would soon be put to the test. Cadets were running out of engineering it was like fighting to get upstream in a river. Peter knew that this section had to be evacuated, he also knew that the instructors, and one particular cadet would be hesitant to leave. He found the instructors and assisted them. Then he saw Preston. He was on the deck. Everyone has just left him there. Peter picked the younger man up and made his way out of engineering.

As he was exiting he saw Scotty, who was looking to make sure all of his crew had made it out alive. He had a worried look on his face, until he saw the last two to get out.

"Are ye alright lad? Is he alright?"

"Yes and I don't know. We need to get him to sick bay."

They ran together to sick bay. Joanna was there. She gasped when she saw Pete, as she sometimes called him; _she has to have some way to distinguish the two Peters_, but got right to work.

"What do ya think lass?"

"I can't say for sure just yet. Good thing you got him down here when you did though."

Just then the senior McCoy came in and took control of treatment, with Joanna still assisting. Peter went to the bridge to see what was happening and what he could do. As he stepped onto the bridge he saw what the problem was. He'd never met this man but he's seen the images from the Enterprise first encounter with him. It was Khan. Peter heard "Here it comes…now."

They reached the space station and found that the most of the inhabitance had been killed by Khan. The landing party found that the survivors had taken genesis to an underground test chamber. The landing party followed. Joanna stayed to tend to the injured in sick bay, including Preston. Peter was working with security assisting with damage control. In a few hours, or days depending on your definition, the landing party returned, plus three, Commander Chekov as well as Dr. Carol Marcus and her son, Kirks son, David.

Khan was defeated, but at a price. Capt. Spock died. He had lost his life to save the ship.

"Of my fried I can only say this. That of all the souls I have encountered in my travels his was the most…human."

Peter and Joanna reached for each other's hand, offering and asking for comfort.

A couple of days later Enterprise was on route to earth. With a crew of cadets who had gained more experience that anyone had intended. Joanna, Peter, David, and Saavik were on recreation deck talking.

"So, Jo how's Preston doing?" Peter asked.

"As tough as his uncle, a lot like someone else I know. Are you ready to finish command school?"

Yeah, and I'm ready for the simulator. After the past few days I don't think it will be a problem."

"You may find yourself resending that statement after the scenario." Saavik responded.

"Whatever it is I'll beat it… I don't like to lose." Saavik raised an eyebrow at that.

"So, cousin, are you hoping to stay on the Enterprise after command school."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe one Kirk per ship is enough… Of course, I've got friends here so I guess I'll just take what I get." He sat for a moment then continued. "You know, I wondered when I'd run into a cousin, I must have a lot of them out there."

Joanna laughed at that. "Yeah," she told the others, "He was reluctant to go on dates when we were in the academy because he didn't know when he'd run into a cousin."

"I know where this one is going." Peter gestured to David. "The Grissom is scheduled to rendezvous with us. You two are going to study the Genesis planet."

David seamed to expect that, Saavik almost looked surprised. Just then an attention signal came over the intercom. "_Lieutenant Saavik and David Marcus report to the transporter room."_

"Well, looks like we're off." They got up and walked away.

"Oh no," Joanna said putting the back of her hand on her forehead in a mellow dramatic gesture. "I'm alone with a Kirk, I'm about to be charmed out of my virtue."

Peter smiled and held up a deck of cards. "Only if you lose the next hand of fizbin."


	3. Somethings missing

Enterprise was on its way home. Most of the training crew had been reassigned; Preston was in engineering with his uncle, Joanna in sick bay with her father and Peter was on the bridge at the weapons station in his security armor. He watched his uncle pace around the bridge, he looked unsettled. Well, who could blame him; he'd lost one of his closest friends.

Kirk had ordered Chekov to perform a pre approach scan, he, somewhat hesitantly did so. Then Kirk announced that he'd be in his quarters. Peter got out of his seat. "Admiral, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course Lieutenant, follow me."

As they were about to enter the turbo lift one of the cadets spoke. "Sir, I was wondering, are they planning a reception when we arrive?"

Peter almost stepped down and backhanded the cadet, but the Admiral responded more calmly. "A hero's welcome, it that what you want. Well, lord knows we deserve it. This time we've paid for the party with our dearest blood."

Kirk and Peter got onto the lift, after a moment Kirk spoke; "What's on your mind Peter?"

"Uncle, I'm concerned about you. Are you okay?"

Jim smiled at his nephew. "Something seams wrong. It's been a long time since I've second guessed myself…but I am now."

"What do you think you did wrong?"

"I don't know, Maybe nothing…it's something I can't put my finger on, which bothers me all the more…You on the other hand, I haven't had a chance to tell you, I'm proud of how you handled yourself recently. Cadet Preston probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Peter knew when not to push it with his uncle; he accepted the change in subject. "Thank you Uncle, that means a lot."

The turbo lift stopped and the door opened. "Getting out?" Kirk asked. "No, I'm going back to my post on the bridge."

A couple of hours latter Enterprise was approaching space dock. Just as they cleared the space doors Chekov picked up a life form in Capt. Spock's quarters. Kirk seamed extremely annoyed. Not only by the security breach, Peter thought.

Peter went with the Admiral to Spock's quarters when they entered they found Doctor McCoy, talking about Mt. Seleya and asking why he had been left behind.

The next few hours were as great a trial as any in the academy. They had found out that Enterprise was to be decommissioned and McCoy had tried to charter a ship to the Genesis planet. When he had been confronted by Federation security he had attempted to use the Vulcan nerve pinch. They had confined him to a mental treatment facility. Joanna was extremely upset to say the least. She sat with Peter in her quarters trying to offer her support.

"Peter, I don't know what's happened to him. They won't even let me see him." She raised her voice out of frustration and desperation. "HE'S MY DADDY, I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

Peter had never seen her like this. He took her by the shoulders then pulled her into a hug. "Jo, we'll get him. You know uncle Jims working on that now. We should be hearing from him soon."

She started to calm down. "What does he have in mind?"

Peter smiled, "That's right, you don't know. Well that's what you get for missing staff meetings."

She gave him a look that said she wasn't in the mood for games. He laughed lightly. "I'll tell you all about it.

He told her about Kirks talk with Sarek and about his attempt to get the Enterprise back, and his plans If, as expected, his request was refused. "So we wait and trust that Uncle Jim will handle it."

"Alright, just stay with me while we wait."

"I wouldn't do any less, you know that." She responded with a smile.

A short time later Peter's communicator signal sounded.

"Uncle, how are things?"

"Nothing unexpected. I thought we might go on a little road trip. You can invite Joanna along. Scotty has already invited Preston, I hope that's okay."

"Sounds like fun uncle. We'll be there." Peter opened a channel to Preston to arrange meet him along the way.

Peter, Joanna and Preston walked out of the turbo lift onto the bridge. The others were already there, Kirk was giving everyone one last opportunity to back out, or course all chose to stay. Kirk turned to the younger members of the group. "You have the most to lose, are you sure?"

Joanna stepped beside her father and hugged him; that was her answer.

"Do you really even need to ask?" Peter responded.

Preston's answer came in the form of a question. "Since Scotty is handling Navigation should I take the engineering console?"

"An excellent idea Mr. Preston: Peter, take the weapons console." He turned to Joanna. "Joanna, you just stay close by your father."

She smiled at her dad, "That's what I came here for."

As they approached the space doors, and they finally started to open, Joanna asked

"How are we going to get away from Excelsior?"

Preston gave them a knowing smile and said "I wouldn't worry about that."

In a short time they had cleared the space doors and were on their way to Genesis. Leaving "The Great Experiment" floating is space, limping along on impulse power.

A few hours later Enterprise entered the Mutara sector. They had gotten no response to their attempts to contact the Grissom. As they approached the planet there was no sign of the Federation survey vessel.

They did have something strange on their main view screen.  
"What is that?" Kirk mused.

"It appears to be some kind of energy surge."

Peter spoke up. "Targeting computer says it's a cloaked ship."

Joanna spoke up from the science station. "Life forms on the planet, one human, two Vulcan and several Klingon."

Preston turned from his station; "Request permission to beam the survivors aboard."

It did make sense that the human and Vulcans were from the Grissom, and the cloaked ship made It easy to guess what happened to the survey ship. "Granted Mr. Preston." The junior engineer wasted no time getting to the transporter room.

"Shouldn't we raise shields?" McCoy asked.

Kirk didn't want to let the Klingons know that he was aware of their presence sooner than necessary. True, the sudden disappearance of the federation personnel would do that, but Kirk expected that the ship would de-cloak before then.

"Unless I miss my guess he'll have to de-cloak before firing. _"Let's pray they haven't made any breakthroughs in cloaking technology recently. _Jim thought.

"May all your guesses be right."

The Klingon ship became visible, a 'bird of prey'.

"NOW Peter, FIRE!"

Peter adjusted his aim and sent two torpedoes flying. Both made direct hits on the Klingon vessel.

Kirk smiled, "Nice shooting Peter."

The Klingon ship rolled out of control but the crew was starting to regain control and maneuver around. The survivors stepped onto the bridge just as Kirk was giving the order to raise shields, and found that it couldn't be done.

"The automation center's overloaded. I didn't expect to take us into combat."

Then the Klingon ship fired and afterward Kirk found himself with a ship that was dead in space." It was only then that Kirk turned to see who the new arrivals were. "Nice of you to join us."

"Thanks for the invitation." was David's response.

Kirk looked at the adolescent Vulcan standing next to Saavik. David answered the unspoken question. "We think the genesis wave regenerated him somehow."

Kirk sat weighing his options as the two ships sat facing each other. Then Kirk decided. "Open a hailing frequency to that ship."

Kirk had decided on a bluff, but one that he knew the Klingons wouldn't buy. He demanded there surrender. They of course refused the Klingon commander responded.

"The federation, in creating an ultimate weapon has become a gang of intergalactic criminals. It is not I who will surrender, it is you." Kruge paused, "You've managed to rescue your coconspirators but we both know you have a disabled ship. Surrender now and I won't destroy it."

That was just what Kirk expected. He sat for a moment with a deliberate pensive expression, and then responded. "You're right." Then with an intentional tone of defeat, "We surrender."

Everyone on the bridge looked on with concern, except Peter, who was out of the Klingons view. Kirk realized his nephew knew what he was doing. He felt a surge of pride, but he couldn't be distracted by that now.

Addressing the view screen he spoke. "Give me some time to inform my crew."

"I give two minutes for you and your gallant crew." The connection between the two ships was broken.

Kirk turned his attention to his crew. Scotty, Chekov, Saavik and…Spock stay here, the rest of you go to the transporter room. Wait for my signal to energize"

"And just where are we going?" McCoy asked. It was Peter who responded, as he went to the security station to retrieve some phasers kept there. "To see the neighbors doctor."

The first group left and Kirk turned his attention to the science station. Computer, Destruct sequence 1 code 1-1A…

The countdown began; Kirk and the others went to a separate transporter room. As they prepared to transport Kirk spoke into his communicator. Now Mr. Preston." After he said this his party also beamed over and a second latter a Klingon boarding party materialized in the main transporter room.

Kirk materialized aboard the bird of prey, he had planned to beam into the aft of the ship so as to be in a different section than the other half of their company, the fight for control of the Klingon vessel had begun. He saw Joanna grappling with one of the Klingons, she was outmatched physically but she had been taught how to handle that, she raised her foot and brought it down on the Klingons knee, sending him to the ground, a phaser shot from Preston finished the downed warrior. Kirk then made his way to the bridge where Peter and Kruge were engaged, neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand in the fight, both had drawn blood, a lot of it.

Kirk broke the stalemate, grabbing the Klingon commander and spinning him around. He vented his frustrations and anger, emphasizing them with his fist. "I…have had …enough of…YOU." With the last word he tossed the commander off of the dais and heard his head crack against one of the consoles.

As Kirk turned around what he saw on the view screen tore at his soul, the Enterprise, now missing most of the primary hull was plunging toward the planet's surface. With the battle over McCoy came to his friends' side, "What have I done Bones?"

McCoy placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "What you always do, turned death into a fighting chance for life."

Kirk knew that there was no time to reflect now. He turned to the crew. "Clean this mess up."

They beamed the dead Klingons to the planet's surface. _You wanted genesis, it's all yours. _Kirk thought as he saw the bodies dematerialize. They then turned their attention to getting away from this planet, and on to Vulcan.

Several of the crew were puzzling over the controls.

"Where's the dammed anti-matter inducer?" After some debate about that Scotty decided. "This one or nothing." Of course he was right and they were on their way.

Some hours later they arrived on Vulcan where they were greeted by Sarek and Uhura at the base of Mt. Seleya. Once there it was decided to attempt a rejoining of Spocks body and Katra. It would involve considerable danger for both Spock and McCoy, and Joanna was more worried and afraid than she'd ever been.

As the ritual process continued Joanna found herself edging closer and closer to Peter, until he held her in a supportive embrace. Joanna knew that there were dozens of rumors about them, but no one here now was going to feed them. Truthfully she thought, they didn't know what their relationship was, or what they might or might not want it to be. But she knew that he was her closest friend and right now she wanted comfort, comfort which he gladly offered.

When it was over the senior Doctor McCoy came down to them, Peter released Joanna from their embrace and she ran over to her father and squeezed him as tightly as she could. He held her and smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'm alright baby girl… I'm all right." He said as her tears fell on his chest.

Then Spock came down. He was somewhat disoriented,_ Well who could blame him_. Joanna thought. He repeated some of the last things he had said almost as though trying to get a running restart on life. The whole crew gathered around to show support.

Later, after Spock had been taken to be cared for by the priest, the McCoys sat together pondering all that had happened. "So what now, what happens to all of us?"

"I don't know, but I know we'll get each other through it."


	4. Whales and Starships

The Klingon ship they had captured to make their escape from the Genesis planet had been closely examined, in fact all but taken apart, by Starfleet and Vulcan engineers. Peter had heard that this new cloaking device was much more advanced than the one that the enterprise "acquired" from the Romulans. It would mean a big step forward for the Federations cloaking technology.

Peter really had gotten the bug from his uncle; his mind went immediately to the idea of commanding a ship with such a device. Only a few classes of Starfleet vessels were so equipped, scout ships mostly, some midsize ships that were to use them somewhat like the submarines of the old wet navies in the 21st. century.

Of course he may never command a starship now. He, like the others, had made his choice and did not regret it. That didn't mean that he didn't mourn what he would now never achieve. They would be lucky if they were just discharged and they may spend the rest of their lives in a penal colony. The "old vets" could handle it if it came to that, so could he, and Preston was tougher than most people gave him credit for; but what bothered him the most was Jo spending the rest of her life that way. He prayed that at least she would be granted leniency.

In any case the decision had been made; they would go to Earth to face the consequences of their actions. They lifted off with Peter at the weapons console. Not that they would fire on any federation vessel but they did need to keep the shields up. As Chekov put it "Ve vould not vant to be shot down on the vay to our own funeral"

On the way to Earth they had begun receiving distress signals form all kinds of ships, and then one from Earth. A warning of a probe that had disabled all Earth orbiting starships and, it seemed, would soon kill everyone on the planet.

So another decision was made. They would attempt to travel back in time to bring back what this probe wanted: WHALES.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peter came out of his disoriented state like everyone else. He looked at the view screen and saw Earth, no starships, no space dock, only some satellites and space junk. And apparently one other problem, the dylithum crystals were breaking down. "We are already visible to the sensing devices of the time." Spock advised.

"Quite right Mr. Spock…Peter, activate cloaking device."

"Aye sir," Peter responded.

They began to descend for a landing

"San Francisco, I was born there." Sulu commented. They sat the ship down in a park and began to discuss how to proceed.

"Scotty, what do you need to make that tank?' Kirk asked.

"Well, lackin' transparent aluminum Plexiglas would work."

"Alright, here's what we'll do. Mr. Scott, you and Bones will procure your Plexiglas. Uhura, you and Chekov will be responsible for getting the photons from one of the vessels in port. Spock and I will find whales to take back. He then turned to the younger members of the crew.

"You get the ship ready for everything we need to do to it. We may be invisible but we're just as solid as ever and I don't want this vessel discovered." He turned to his nephew. "If necessary move the ship and tell us where our new rendezvous point is, but just keep people away from it if you can."

"Yes sir,"

The senior members of the crew left to do their parts leaving the junior members to the ship.

"Well," Preston broke the silence, "We've got a lot of modifications to work on and I'll need help." He walked back to the cargo bay and Peter and Joanna followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went to work preparing the cargo bay for the Plexiglas that hopefully would be coming. As she worked Joanna reflected on the young men she was working with. The three of them were working with efficiency that would impress even Spock.

She looked over at Preston. Funny how everyone called him by his last name. Yes it was 'logical' Preston had a different last name than his uncle whereas her Peter had the same last name as the most famous officer in Starfleet.

She watched the younger Peter work; He was such a fish out of water when he wasn't in engineering. He was often overlooked and perceived as younger than he was. But now that he was in his element you could see a man worthy of his uncle's legacy, another miracle worker. She wished more people knew the Preston that she was watching now.

As Joanna continued to work she stole glances at her other companion. There was no denying that Peter was easy on any female eye. He was also a worthy heir to his uncle's legacy. Much more so that his cousin David.

She was confused about him. They had known each other most of their lives, and hadn't she just caught herself thinking of him as "Her" Peter.

Yes, her Peter, but her what? Best friend, her surrogate brother, her boyfriend? Maybe all of those things in one way or another; and what did she want their relationship to be. Further what did he want? She had no idea and wouldn't know how to find out without sounding like some squirrely teenage girl.

Thinking about it too much gave her a headache. So as always she'd leave that for latter. Now she had work to do.

In a little while Preston announced "Well guys, Looks like we've done all we can for now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short time later everyone except Chekov was aboard the ship and they were putting the Plexiglas in place. It was then that they got an unexpected Visitor.

"Admiral Kirk!" it was Gillian Taylor. Maybe they might get those whales yet. They heard a frightened scream as she materialized in the transporter. Kirk tried to calm her and introduce her to the crew.

As he was doing this Uhura informed everyone that Chekov was in a hospital after being caught by the Navy.

"Jim, you can't leave him in the hands of twentieth century medicine."

"We won't bones." Gillian, you come with us, you know this time better than any of us could. Peter, I want you along too."

"I'm coming to." Joanna insisted.

"Oh, no you're not" Peter said just as insistently. "If something goes wrong you need to go back without us. We're only a few years from the start of the Eugenics war."

"THE WHAT!" Gillian said.

Joanna was about to protest when Kirk turned to Peter. "You're right; I hadn't thought of that…You're staying to."

Joanna gave him a smug 'serves you right' look as Kirk, and the elder McCoy left for the hospital.

"Alright," Sulu said, "Not much to do but be ready when they call us to beam them over. Stations!" he ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of hours later the order came to beam the landing party back to the ship. Peter and Joanna waited side by side for their family to return. They heard the hum of the transporters and saw the red glow of the Klingon design.

After confirming that everyone was okay, although Chekov was a little disoriented, Peter went to the weapons stations and Joanna with her father. As she did she heard Dr. Taylor whisper to Uncle Jim "Your son and his girlfriend are a cute couple."

She looked over to her father, his expression told her that he had heard it…and that he intended to tease her about it later.

Soon they were in the air and Uhura was listening for the signal from the whales. She found it and they made course for that position. Then they found that someone else has also located them…A whaling ship.

They were able to reach the ship in time to put the 'bird of prey' between the whales and the harpoon.

Kirk addressed Peter, "We'll have to decloak to beam up that much mass…And you can't wait to do it can you?"

"It will be kind of fun."

Kirk shook his head and Doctor Taylor laughed softly as Peter disengaged the cloaking device. Soon Scotty came over the com, "Admiral! There be whales here"

They made for open space and made their approach to attempt to get back to their own time.

Kirk looked down at his nephew. He remembered the time when Peter had sat in the captain's chair of the Enterprise. Since that then they had both dreamed of the day when Captain Peter J. Kirk would sit in the center seat of his own command. Now it seemed that, no matter what happens in the next few minutes, that day would never come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again they regained consciousness. _Had they made it?_ The answer came as the ship lost power and began to dive toward the planet surface. Sulu was mostly able to control the ship. They were heading for San Francisco bay. They just missed the bay bridge and ended up in the ocean.

The ship was taking on water, it was meant for space not the sea. And their cargo needed air just as the crew did. All of the crew went for the hatch as Kirk dove down to free the whales from the cargo bay.

As Joanna was about to exit the hatch she looked to make sure that Peter was behind her…He wasn't he had gone with his uncle. _Dam you Peter, _she muttered under her breath. Then she went out of the hatch to wait with the others on the hull of the ship.

Jim and Peter made their way to the release lever. It was hard enough to hold your breath as long as they would have to, but to also have to exert themselves! It was possible that the whales would make it to the surface but they wouldn't.

Fortunately, with both of them puling, the release lever came down easily and they were on their way to the surface.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just about twenty four hours later they were in space again. The Federation supreme assembly and the president had cleared the crew of all charges, except Kirk. He had been "Punished" by a reduction in rank and assignment to a starship. One news commentator had said, "If that's punishment I want to be brought up on charges."

Now they were in a shuttle heading toward a ship. Well two ships. They were to be assigned to two different vessels, although they hadn't yet been told who would go where. Kirk suspected that someone at Starfleet HQ was exercising a flair for drama.

"The bureaucratic mindset is the only constant in the universe…We'll get a freighter." The cynical doctor said.

"With all due respect, I'm hoping for Excelsior" responded Sulu. If he couldn't command the ship he could at least serve aboard her.

"Ach" the senior engineer interjected, "why would you want that bucket of bolts."

Kirk stopped the impending argument. "Gentlemen, a ship's a ship"; _unless that ship happens to be the Enterprise. _He said to himself.

They moved past several ships in for repair or maintenance and then seemed to be heading toward a freighter just as the elder McCoy had predicted. Then they veered up and, a Heavy Cruiser came into view, one with the hull numbers NCC 1701-A, the USS Enterprise. A huge grin appeared on the faces of both Kirk and Scotty. Their shuttle landed on in the hanger bay. The shuttle door opened and they were greeted by two crewmen, a Edosian and a Caitian.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise." The Caitian said. "I'm Lt. M'Rees and this is Lt. Arex. Capitan Kirk, Captain Spock, Captain Scott and Commander Uhura I have orders assigning you to Enterprise; the rest of you are assigned to another ship."

The two groups said their good byes. Captain Kirk leaned over to Joanna, "Do me a favor, Keep him out of trouble." He said nodding at Peter.

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything, after all he is a Kirk." She said with a smile.

The shuttle departed for…somewhere. Sulu turned to the junior crewmen, "Well, you know the regulations. Starfleet doesn't allow the permanent assignment of family members to the same ship."

The shuttle banked hard and the Excelsior came into view. Again the shuttle landed in the ships hanger bay. Again the door opened and this time they were greeted by a familiar face, Commander Janis Rand.

Peter never admitted it but he had once had quite a crush on the then Yeoman Rand and she was still pretty for her age. She turned her attention to Sulu, "Welcome aboard your new command Captain and of course you to First Officer Chekov"

With a smile Sulu answered, "Thank you Commander."

She then turned her attention to the others. Dr. McCoy, you need to report to Dr. Chapel. Ensign Preston, you'll report of chief engineer Kyle."

The junior engineer did his best not to run out to his new post. Then Rand turned her attention to Peter. "Mr. Kirk, Report to the bridge and assume your post as weapons officer.

Sulu, Chekov and Peter stepped onto the bridge to be met by another familiar face, Lt. Saavik.

She addressed Sulu. "Welcome aboard Captain."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

She then turned to Peter. "For reasons I don't understand David requested that I convey greetings on his behalf."

Peter just grinned as he took his place at the weapons console. The view screen then switched to show the bridge of the Enterprise. The two crews spoke briefly. Dr. McCoy then spoke. "Peter I'm counting on you to watch out for my baby girl"

"You can count on it Doctor." Peter assured him. Then the view screen went back to a view of surrounding space and both ships moved out in separate directions and on to the next adventure.


End file.
